Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by SmrtDancrGrl
Summary: JONAS FIC! Joe/Stella pairing to a wonderful song. Joe can't seem to go that extra step and admit his feelings to his best friend.


**A/N: So I heard this song again recently and then saw the new episode of JONAS and well let's just say my brain got creative again. Tons of thanks to my BFF, KGB, for helping me when I go stuck. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS or 'Why Don't You Kiss Her?' by Jesse McCartney.**

**Now on with the story. **

**----**

So you know how everyone seems to have that best friend who you've known since birth. Well, my best friend since birth is Stella Malone. We've honestly known each other since we were born. Our mom's have been best friends since college so it was only obvious that we'd basically grow up together. We've gone through everything together and now she's the stylist for my brothers' and my band, JONAS and helps us out of some very interesting situations.

A lot of people would think that we're incapable of just being friends since we're a guy and a girl, but they don't know what they're talking about, I mean, there is no way we could ever like each other. Right? I mean that's crazy.

----

We're the best of friends

And we share our secrets

She knows everything that is on my mind

Lately something's changed

As I lie awake in my bed

A voice here inside my head

Softly says

----

So Stella and I have been friends since forever. She knows everything there is to know about me. She was even in our family home movies. Yeah, remaking those movies was quite entertaining. Ok, back on topic. So we've been friends since forever and you know how I said there was no way under the sun we could like each other? Well, I was in denial.

~Flashback~

I was sprawled across my bed listening to whatever Kevin was playing on his guitar when Nick decided to come in and annoy me.

"So Joe, when are you going to tell Stella you're in love with her?" He said as he hits the button to lift the drums from over his bed and drops down onto it.

"Pfft…psh…what are you talking about? I'm not in love with Stella. What would give you that crazy idea?" I try to blow him off, but I know that I'm not doing much of a good job.

"Oh don't try to lie we all know you've liked her since you guys were in elementary school. You dumped pudding in her Penelope Peach Pit Purse when you guys were in third grade. That totally points to like, at least." Kevin basically ended all my arguments.

"Yeah, well, we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be so it's no use."

~End Flashback~

Guess what happened then. I realized I like Stella. Seriously it was like a punch in the stomach, but I can't tell her we're BEST FRIENDS. It would ruin everything.

----

Why don't you kiss her?

Why don't you tell her?

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide?

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

----

So I'm laying here on my bed, again. Fighting with myself, again, about what to do with my feelings for Stella. _Why don't you just kiss her and get it over with? Because I'm too scared she'll reject me. You could just tell her. Get over your fear. Hell, no if she rejects me then we won't be best friends anymore. It'll be too awkward. GAH! I'm talking to myself in my head. I'm going crazy!_

"This is so frustrating!" I furiously run my hands through my hair sitting up.

"What's so frustrating?" _CRAP._ Stella had just walked into my room when I said that.

"Oh nothing. Just a song I'm working on, yeah." _Good save!_

"Joe, why don't you show to me maybe I might be able to help." _Darn it she's good._

"NO…I mean, I don't want to show it to anyone before it's done. It's kinda personal." _Please believe me. Please._

"Oh okay, well, I guess I'll see you later." She seemed a bit deflated after I turned her down. _Crap. I'm so stupid. Ugh. _

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move

----

Just a touch and we

Could cross the line

Every time she's near

I wanna never let her go

Confess to her what my heart knows

Hold her close

----

I'm sitting in my room, again, playing around with a song I like. You may have heard of it. "Why Don't You Kiss Her?" by Jesse McCartney, talk about story of my life. It's the perfect description of what I'm feeling and my situation. I'm too scared to cross the line between friends and something more. I've never been like this with anyone else, but this is Stella we're talking about she's the most understanding, amazing person I know and I don't want to lose that over a stupid crush I have on her.

I continue playing the song for a while not noticing Stella walk in.

"What are you playing?" She asks as she walks over and sits next to me on my bed. I seem to be spending a lot of time there.

"Oh, it's a song I've been hearing and really like. It's called 'Why Don't You Kiss Her'. Have you heard of it?" I knew she had. She went through a Jesse McCartney obsession stage when they were in middle school.

"Really Joe? Jesse McCartney? I never knew you liked his music." Stella looked amused by the fact that I actually listened to someone that was remotely pop-like.

"Yeah, I listen to a few of his songs I really like." _Or that describe my life in words I couldn't even come up with._

"Will you sing it for me, Joe?" Stella looked at me and there was no way I would say no even though it would be like telling her I was in love with her.

----

Why don't you kiss her?

Why don't you tell her?

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide?

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside.

----

I began playing the song and started singing. She watched me as I sang the song with a smile on her face and part way through the song she closed her eyes and had a serene smile on her face. She was breathtaking it was all I could do to continue singing and not kiss her right there. I finally got to the part that I wanted to say to her right now.

"_What would you say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay._

_It hurts me to wait._

_I keep asking myself."_

I finished the song and she made no move to open her eyes or anything so I decided to take a dive of the deep end and hope for the best. I can't take not knowing anymore so I'm going to cross the line between friends and (hopefully) more and pray to God she doesn't reject me.

I moved my guitar to the floor next to my bed and leaned forward toward Stella hoping she didn't open her eyes and freak before I actually did the deed. I tentatively brushed my lips against hers. I was close the pulling back when I felt her hands run into my hair and hold me where I was. Taking this as a good sign I deepened the kiss and pulled her closer at the waist. A couple minutes later we both pulled back in need of air.

----

Why don't you kiss her? (tell her you love her)

Why don't you tell her? (tell her you need her)

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide?

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside...

----

"Wow." Stella looked as if she was still dazed with a slightly glassy look in her eyes.

"Yeah." _Way to be articulate Joe. You are an idiot._ I probably looked similar to Stella right now. Mussed up hair, glassy eyes, and swollen lips. _God she's beautiful. _She hasn't said anything for a while.

"Um…Stella…now would be a great time to say something. Anything." _Oh crap I ruined it. She doesn't like me. Dang it I'm so stupid. Now I'm going to lose my best friend. Why am I such a mo-_

"Joe stop thinking." Well that stopped my train of thought.

"Okay. It's just…well…I really like you and I'm scared I ruined everything and gosh I'm so- mmph" Well she shut me up again. By kissing me and ending any and all thought process that may have gone on in my rambling state. She broke the kiss after a bit and I frowned in disappointment.

"You need to shut up and listen sometimes because if I could have gotten a word in edge-wise I could have just told you that I really like you too." _OH MY GOD! Is this happening? Pinch me. OW….ok I'm not dreaming. YES!_

"Really?"

"Definitely. Did you ever know that 'Why Don't You Kiss Her?' was my favorite song by Jesse McCartney?" I actually hadn't known that.

"No."

"Well now you know why." _Okay now I can ask her to be my girlfriend!_

"Um…Stella…"

"Yeah." _It's now or never._

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" _Crap…_

"What?"

"I mean. Will you be my girlfriend?" I absentmindedly scratch the back of my neck and look down. I still feel like she might reject me or I might wake up and it was all a dream.

"YES! Of course I would! You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me that!" Now I find myself crashing to my bed with Stella on top of me her arms secured in a death grip around my neck. You know what? I wouldn't have it any other way.

----

Why don't you kiss her?

----

I'm so happy I finally did.

**----**

**A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad, terrible??? I personally really love this fic, but hey I'm slightly partial. You know the drill R&R.**

**Peace and Love, SmrtDancrGrl***


End file.
